Omega Quintet - Takt's Awkward Weekday
by StevieBond
Summary: Some time had passed since peace returned to the city and things are back to normal...except for one new situation. Takt is waking up to find one of the verse maidens sleeping in his bed and he can't seem to find out why and what for.


**Here we have my first ever Omega Quintet story since there isn't any on here (not to my knowledge anyways) and it's a one-shot.**

 **This takes place sometime after the true ending of the game, so for those who've seen it, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Takt's Awkward Weekday  


 _*Monday*_

Monday, the start of the new day and the start of the new week. It had been a quiet and peaceful time ever since the blare was evaporated across the entire city thanks to Takt and the Verse Maidens who saved the lives when they eliminated the source. Takt was waking up to a fresh start, happy to know that he can finally relax and perhaps work on how to not be so dense at the same time.

As he stretched his upper body, ready to start the new day, he heard a faint whisper of another voice.

"Hm?" Takt looked to his left to find the source of the voice.

"Zzz..."

Takt's eyes opened wide and blinked. "WHA?!"

Right next to him was a verse maiden, no doubt, but the member in question was none other than Otaha, his childhood friend and she was sleeping soundly. Takt was a little surprised that his outburst didn't wake her up and he was also glad that she was in her nightwear.

Thousands of bad scenarios began swarming inside his head. "Oh damn...this is extraordinarily bad."

"Zzz..."

"I gotta do something before Ayumi or worse, Momoka finds out about this!"

He changed into his daytime clothes at a sonic speed and chose to sneak out of the room. But he was almost there when he heard the ruffle noises on his bed.

"Ahhh...morning." Otaha said.

But by the time she was awake, Takt was nowhere to be found, he was already long gone.

"Hm...wait, hah! What I am doing in Takt's bed?!" She began to panic. "Did we do something last night?!"

Meanwhile, Takt was already out of the big mansion, trying to catch his breath and inhale the clean air from the shameful running he just committed.

"Hah...hah...okay, I gotta calm down and think about this." He said to himself. "What was Otaha doing in my room and why, that's all I gotta ask her for, nothing else."

With that, he braced himself and walked back into the building, sitting by a table and grabbing a coffee from the cafe stand.

"Good morning, Takt." Ayumi greeted.

"Oh hey there, miss." He replied.

"Are you okay, you seem like you just caught your breath."

Takt was worried again. "It's okay, I just went for a morning jog."

"A jog?"

"Well, I can't exactly stay in here all day since there's no evil around these days."

Ayumi found a flaw in his answer. "Well not exactly, there are some elements of the blare left and who knows when it'll return again."

Moments later, Otaha arrived. "Morning, Miss Ayumi."

Takt realized that his little concern just got turned up to eleven, but he had to keep cool at the moment.

"Ah, I see your love interest has woken up. Stay out of trouble, you hear?" Ayumi smirked before she left.

"H-h-hi, Takt." Otaha couldn't help but feel flustered after waking up in Takt's bed.

"M-m-m-morning." Takt replied hesitantly. "So umm...this is awkward."

"Yeah, did we-"

"Nope!" Takt cut her off. "All I remember is going to sleep alone last night and then when I woke up, I found you in my bed."

"Oh, that's good."

"But why did you go into my room during the night? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure which room to go into, it was so dark that I somehow ended up in your room."

"Well I'm impressed that you found my room in the dark. But next time if you get scared, could you please knock on my door?"

Otaha nodded. "Ye-yeah, I'll remember next time." She began blushing. "So anyways, when shall we have our second date?"

"A second date, you don't waste time do you?"

"Ahem! What's this about dating?" A voice intervened.

Takt gulped, it was a familiar voice alright. "M-m-Momoka?"

"That's Miss Momoka to you!"

"Ah! Miss Momoka!" Otaha added in fright.

"Alright you lovebirds, spill!" Momoka was in her normal angry mood. "Are you two dating?"

"No." Takt replied.

"Yes." Otaha added.

Momoka folded her arms. "Uh huh, thought so." She grunted. "Takt, would you come over here, please?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to get one of your knocks on the head."

Momoka put on a fake smile. "No, I'm going to give you some sweets."

Takt was fearing for his life, that fake smile of hers always meant danger. "Maybe another time." He suddenly grabbed Otaha's hand and they ran out of the building.

"What, w-w-wait!" Otaha exclaimed.

"You do know I'll be waiting right here when you get back!" Momoka yelled, but to no avail. "Ugh! Whatever, love is stupid!"

* * *

 _*Tuesday*_

The next morning arrived, Takt was ready to begin a new day without the same incident from yesterday.

"Alright, a new day and a new chance to start the day good and finish the day with good work done."

But then, he heard a sound right next to him.

"Zzz..."

His hopes for a better day were dashed when he heard tiny yet cute snores coming from the source.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Takt exclaimed. "Nene?!"

Unlike Otaha, Nene began to wake up and rubbed her eyes and looked at Takt. "Takt, is that you?"

"Umm, your glasses are over there."

Nene saw her glasses on the bedside table, she put them on and now she could see clearly.

"Ahhhhh!" She exclaimed in fright. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Your room?" Takt responded, almost jumping out of his clothes. "This is my room you're sleeping in, yours is on the top floor with everyone else's."

"Oh...wait, but why am I here?" Nene gasped. "Did you take advantage of me?"

"Advantage of you-no of course not!" He pleaded somewhat. "I'm innocent here!"

"You better not, or I'll shoot you!"

Takt did not like the idea of being shot at. "I'd rather stick with Momoka yelling at me and failing to land a hit on me than getting shot, thanks."

"This isn't funny. Now why did I come here?" Nene asked, trying to calm down.

Takt deflected it back. "I should be asking you that question."

"Well umm."

There was a knock on door, his brain was on red alert mode in an instant.

"Takt, is there something going on in there?" Ayumi asked from outside.

Nene put her hands on her mouth in shock and Takt was ready to contemplate journeying to the afterlife.

"Uh morning miss Ayumi, nothing's wrong in here." Takt replied as confident as he could be. "Do you need me for a quest?"

"Well, yes actually. Be out of there in ten minutes."

"Got it."

Takt heard the steps from outside faint with each step, one huge bullet dodged for the male manager.

"That was too close." Nene sighed.

"Yeah, now could you tell me why you're in here?"

"I don't know how, but I was looking for Momoka's room during the night." Nene started blushing. "I guess I went into your room and slept by mistake."

"Ohhh...I get it." Takt replied.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable." Nene sighed. "I'll get out of your room and walk downstairs to get coffee before going back to my room."

"That would be best, thanks. Just to assure you, nothing happened, okay?"

"Alright, thank you." Nene smiled and left his room without anyone noticing.

Takt fell back on the bed and sighed in relief.

First it was Otaha and now Nene, he was beginning to wonder if there was some kind of theme in the works.

* * *

 _*Wednesday*_

Takt's next morning was quite a surprise for him, he didn't expect to be waken up by someone else.

"Hey Takt! Wake up! We gotta start the day, ready and willing!"

"Uggghhh." Takt got up and shook his head. "I can hear you without the yelling. Wait, Kanedeko?!"

"Haha, morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked with her cheerful expression.

Takt was taken back, never in his life did he ever think of getting woken up by someone instead of him waking up with no need for help.

"Uhhh...I was, until you woke me up. Wait, that's not the point. Did you just barge into my room without asking?"

"Well actually, I just walked right in and got under the covers with you." Kanedeko tried to hide her blush. "I was so flat out exhausted from yesterday, you were already asleep so I went next to you as gentle as I could be."

"In other words, you wanted to share a bed with someone at night time?"

She tried to hide her lack of confidence. "Yeah maybe, but that doesn't matter. Let's get breakfast and head on to the outdoors."

Takt had chosen to give up at that point and just go along with it. "Alright fine. Just let me get changed first and you should too, but in your room, I want my privacy."

"Okay, see you down there." Kanedeko left his room and jogged back to hers with no regrets.

Takt was relieved that nothing awkward happened, but he could see that this was the third time that it happened. Now he was determined to find out why the girls were coming over to him and sleeping in his bed during the night.

As soon as he had his breakfast, he went over to the Quest log and picked out a sub-quest that would be easy enough for even him to do alone. Checking the requirements, he dashed out of the mansion and over to where the destination was.

"Ahhh, peace at last." He sighed. "So here, I gotta collect some pollen from those plant monsters, easy enough."

Takt drew out his sword as he walked around the run down streets of Middleton North, finding a plant monster.

"Here I go!" He swiped one down, but it failed to drop a pollen bag.

Suddenly, he heard an unexpected growl and got pinned down. "Argh!"

*GROWL*

It was a demon monster and it had Takt locked down on the ground, it was about to attack when-

"HIYAH!" A swift falcon kick knocked the demon monster away.

"Ugh..." Takt got up slowly, checking himself for possible injuries. "...Kanedeko?"

"One punch!" She yelled before unleashing her special attack and the demon monster was no more.

It was quiet afterwards and Kanedeko helped Takt away from the Middleton North area.

"Takt, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch." He replied. "Thanks for saving me, I owe you one."

"Nah, it's alright, I was doing this cause I wanted to."

"Really, are you convinced by that?"

"Yeah, also I wanted to let you know that I didn't do anything to you last night. I just went to sleep in your bed and that's all."

Takt smiled. "Well I'm glad you explained it, thanks again."

Walking back to the mansion, Takt made a mental note to not partake in any quests without a verse maiden in the future.

* * *

 _*Thursday*_

Takt was awoken by the sound of the curtains in his room being drawn.

"Morning Takt, you slept well?"

He already recognized that voice, yet another verse maiden was in his room.

"Kyouka?" He responded. "Where did you come from?"

"That doesn't matter, it's time to get up." She was quick to dismiss his question.

Takt thought to not take it further since he knows how angry she gets easily.

When she left his room, he was left with a few questions, did she come to his room during the night and was she being shy about it? He decided that those questions should not go unanswered for long. As he changed and left his room, he walked over to the tables on the middle floor and took a deep breath.

"Hey Takt, you seem to be out of it." A voice said.

"Oh, hey Miss Momoka, I guess you could say that." He replied.

"And I thought you got used to these mornings." Momoka sighed. "You've been here for a while anyways."

"Yeah and it doesn't seem like much has changed."

"Maybe it's because you're tired of the attention." A voice intervened.

Takt was surprised by the voice. "Huh? Oh, it's you."

Shiori was here which took him by surprise.

"Shiori, what are you doing here?" Momoka asked rudely. "Come to mock me as usual?"

"Calm down, I am not interested in picking a fight." Shiori dismissed. "I'm only curious about this young man."

"Me?" Takt asked.

"Why yes, you seem to be down. Is the attention from the girls getting to you these days?"

"Not really, it can't be any different if I'm talking to one or the other gender."

Shiori sighed. "It appears that this young man is as dense as ever. Did you ever get any education on romance?"

"What, did you just insult me right now?"

"Answering a question with a question is not an answer." Shiori was not pleased. "I'll ask again, were you taught about romance?"

"I guess not, but I would admit that I'm beginning to get there in some way."

"Oh that's good, well maybe I should let Kyouka teach you something about relationships."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Momoka intervened. "Takt, if you dare make a move on one of the girls-"

Takt gulped.

"Why should he have to listen to you?" Shiori asked in a remark gesture. "He's old enough to look out for himself, he doesn't need a babysitter. Especially if it's one who looks like you."

Momoka was about to reveal a vessel on her head and she clenched a fist. "Oh, that's it! You're going down, wench!"

Takt did not want to get caught in the crossfire, so he dashed away from the area as fast as he could before stopping outside and catching his breath.

"Hah...there's...gotta be a way to stop this." He panted.

Just then, he heard yet another voice. "There you are, Takt."

"Oh, hi again."

Kyouka looked at Takt with a smile. "Um, I've been waiting for you outside."

"Waiting for me, is it something important?"

"Yes, could you close your eyes please?" She began to blush.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

Kyouka looked at him, trying to not be mad. "Just close your eyes!"

"Okay, okay..."

Takt did as he was told and he heard her walking towards him before putting her hands in his shoulders. She moved her head forward and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before standing back.

"What the-"

"I forgot to give you that earlier. Don't tell anyone about this!" She turned away, trying to hide her blushed face. "See you later." She went back inside the mansion.

For Takt, it was a weird moment for a kiss, considering that he and Otaha were dating. Not only that, but for some unknown reason only to him, it tasted like Tsundere.

* * *

 _*Friday*_

"Thank goodness it's Friday." Takt said whilst he was yawning.

But as he began to move, he felt his arm being grabbed on and locked in tight.

"Not again." He sighed.

Looking over to his left, he saw Aria sleeping away, holding onto his arm with hers, not wanting to let go.

"Please...don't...go." She said in her sleep. "Zzz..."

Takt could thank his lucky stars that the creepy black cat wasn't with her anymore, or he'd be in serious trouble over a misunderstanding.

"Umm, Aria?" He asked, trying to wake her up.

Aria moved closer to him, holding onto his arm a little tighter. This was already getting uncomfortable for Takt and the day hadn't even started yet.

Takt moved further away until he suddenly lost his footing at the edge of the bed and fell down. Luckily, Aria's grip had loosened, so she remained on the bed.

"Where...are...you?" She began to pant before she woke up with a small jolt, trying to catch her breath.

"Morning Aria." Takt sighed as he got up from the floor. "You didn't have to grab my arm like that."

Aria was a little surprised. "Huh, I am in your room?"

"Yeah, but why. Were you having a bad dream?"

Aria felt sad. "Yes, I dreamt that I was still controlled by that cat. It was awful."

"I see. Well you're awake, so it was only a dream."

Aria nodded. "I also have to confess something."

"There's more, what is it?"

Aria began to blush. "Well, have you been seeing other girls sleep in your room?"

Takt was curious by what she meant. "Yeah. Do you know something about it?"

"Me and the other girls played a game of truth or dare a few days ago." Aria took a deep breath. "The dare was that we each sneak into your room during the night and sleep with you until the morning and then the next girl comes in and does the same until all of us have done the dare."

Takt could now finally understand. "Ohhh, so it was all a dare. Couldn't you girls have come up with a dare that didn't involve me?"

Aria looked away. "As I expected, you're mad at us. I told them that it wasn't a good idea, but they didn't listen."

"I'm not mad, I'm just a little surprised."

Aria looked back at him. "Is that true?"

"Let me prove it, come here."

"Alright."

Aria got off the bed and walked to Takt where he placed his arms around her in a friendly hug.

"It's okay, Aria." He said as he felt her arms around him. "I was just a little surprised. For a minute, I thought there was something wrong with you girls."

"There wasn't, we were fine with it. But the dare is over now and we can move on."

"Yeah, now you better leave my room quick before anyone notices."

Aria just nodded, smiling a little before leaving his room.

Takt was relieved to hear that it was just a dare, but planned to talk to them later on to try not involve him in a dare again, or they would face the ire of Momoka's rage and Ayumi's scolding.

THE END

* * *

 **And it is done. Hope this one-shot story was enjoyable enough.**


End file.
